


Mr. Dearing and Mrs. Grady

by verxxotle



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verxxotle/pseuds/verxxotle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I received on Tumblr about Owen revealing to Claire that he got her family and friends' approval before proposing to her, without her knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Dearing and Mrs. Grady

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr:
> 
> Oo I've got a clawen prompt I hope you'll write: Owen reveals that he asked Claire's family and friends for approval before asking Claire to marry him! :)
> 
> This is so, so fluffy. And I like it that way.

Riding along the Hāna Highway in a convertible with the top down, Claire takes in the tropical aroma of the Hawaiian flora, basking in the warm afternoon sun while the light breeze blows against her sun hat that shades her porcelain skin from the bright daylight. Her _husband_ (it honestly took her a while to get used to calling her beloved partner that) sat on the driver’s seat to her left dressed in a tank top, his infamous board shorts and a pair of Oakley sunglasses that she got for him for his birthday, looked out towards the attractive view of the Maui coast while his left palm skillfully maneuvered the steering wheel as though the car was moving on autopilot. Owen rested his right palm gently on her left thigh while Claire’s dainty fingers caressed his strong knuckles, both of them reveling in the beautiful atmosphere surrounding them.

 

The couple harmoniously agreed on heading to the Hawaiian Islands for their honeymoon trip after exchanging their vows in Claire’s hometown of Madison, Wisconsin. They had decided on hosting a modest and simple wedding at a small, peaceful park, inviting only their family members and close friends, just because they thought that a wedding was just a ceremony to signify that they were a couple in a mutual relationship, on paper. Everybody who knew or heard about them basically assumed that they were already a married couple before the wedding - their endearment for each other never needed to be proven by a marriage certificate.

 

Claire had suggested, a few days before the ceremony, that they use the money originally set aside for what was supposed to be a large-scale wedding on a honeymoon trip to Hawaii instead. Owen easily agreed to that suggestion, which then led to them filling up their luggage with casual clothing and swimwear, leaving their San Diego home for Maui a week later.

 

* * *

 

“We’re almost there, babe.” Owen glanced at the screen of the GPS sitting on top of the dashboard which read ‘ _ETA - 7 minutes_ ’. He had suggested going to Ho’okipa Beach to surf, snorkel and enjoy their picnic lunch by the sea. Claire turned her back and reached towards the back seat to grab the bottle of sunscreen lotion, slathering a copious amount of the lotion all over her exposed areas to prevent her milky skin from being sunburnt, then tied her hair up into a simple bun with a hair tie.

 

As Owen pulled the car into the parking lot, he switched the engine off, pulled off his sunglasses, then stripped the tank top off his body.

 

“Honey, look at me.” Claire caught his attention, then proceeded to apply the sunscreen lotion onto his face. “I don’t want the sun ruining this charming face of yours.”

 

He rolled his eyes in amusement, then leaned forward to allow her nimble fingers to do their job. Once she was done, he brought her lips to his in a swift motion, feeling her smile growing as their kisses became deeper, then pulled apart from each other after almost a minute. Claire then squeezed more of the sunscreen lotion onto her palms, smoothing the summer-scented liquid onto his front and back torso, with Owen doing the same on her back right after.

They got out of the convertible, taking the picnic basket, beach towels, surfboard and snorkeling gear along with them, walked towards the sandy beach and laid everything down onto a shady spot. The rest of their afternoon was spent enjoying fresh fruit and salad together, Owen riding the waves on his surfboard as Claire watched him from the beach, then exploring the marine life hand in hand with their snorkels and diving masks - the both of them having one of the best times of their lives.

 

* * *

 

Retreating to their cosy hotel room at the resort after a long day out under the sunshine, the newlyweds find themselves standing under the cool shower, washing the exhaustion from the day’s activities down the drain while they lather each other’s bodies with Claire’s vanilla-scented body wash. Owen leans slightly down to meet Claire’s height, cupping both sides of her face with his soapy hands, then bringing their lips closer together for a round of passionate and feverish kisses. Claire reaches out and lightly tugs against a tuft of his damp and slightly curly hair between her supple fingers, allowing her to lean closer to his sturdy frame and plant light, warm kisses along the side of his neck, to which he responds with a short, deep groan. Owen then touches his forehead against hers, allowing the water to stream down their bare bodies as they stop for a moment to catch their breaths. His whispered “ _You’re so beautiful._ ” sent a brief shiver down her spine, pushing the glass door of the shower outwards to reach out for the pristine white bath towel hanging on the towel rail. Claire gently wipes the water off Owen’s glistening shoulders, chest and abdomen, which he then does the same for her, wrapping the fabric over her slender figure after they finish toweling off. Owen takes her hand in his, leading her towards the room’s generous king size bed.

 

Owen wraps his arms around her waist, then falls backward clumsily onto the bed, leaving her sprawled on top of his body. After draining out most of their energy back at the beach, both of them did not have the stamina to take their intimate interactions in the shower to the next level, thus Claire rolled off him and held each other close in their arms, allowing their body temperatures to even out while they curled up together. “You really love cuddling, don’t you?” Owen spoke quietly when they met each other’s gaze. “Uh-huh,” Claire hummed and nodded her head in agreement. “Interesting,” Owen whispered back to her, then tugged her head into the crook of his neck.

 

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to the both of them, they practically dozed off just minutes after they were caught in each other’s embrace the night before. Claire was roused from sleep by Owen’s light snoring, pushing the unruly curls of hair off his relaxed forehead, then dropping a chaste kiss onto his lips. Her minute actions eventually woke him up from slumber, slowly letting the morning light through his eyes, then rolled his body towards Claire to nuzzle against her neck and rosy cheeks.

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Grady.”

 

“Good morning, _Mr. Dearing_.”

 

Owen grinned from ear to ear at Claire’s witty reply, moving his face towards her red, wavy hair, breathing in the scent of her signature floral shampoo.

 

“You know… I’m just gonna tell you something that I chose not to tell you before our wedding ceremony right now. And the reason I made that decision was because I was afraid that you’d be annoyed by my actions.” Owen spoke in a slower pace than usual, clearly still dazed from waking up just a few minutes back, and his face showed no signs of emotion at all.

 

Claire felt her breath hitch and her heart rate increase a tad bit after hearing Owen’s confession, leaving her thinking about what he was about to tell her while silently hoping that whatever he was hiding from her was not something severe.

 

“Will I get mad though? Once I hear what you have to say?” Claire shot back at Owen, desperate to get over this moment as soon as possible if it was going to be tense.

 

Owen chuckled softly (which calmed Claire down almost instantaneously), then replied, “I’ve seen you getting mad at the most random things - I can promise you that you won’t get mad at me for this. Really. You _might_ be slightly bothered that I didn’t choose to tell you about this earlier though.”

 

“I see.”

 

“So…” Owen let out a short sigh, “I kinda drove down to your parents’ house without tell anyone about it - not even Karen. And, I met Zara, then dropped by the Control Room to chat with Lowery and Vivian. Just to ask all of them whether I had their permission to you know… propose to you. And they all agreed to it, which was really, really great.” He ended off the confession with yet another short sigh, and sent a hopeful smile towards Claire’s direction.

 

Claire broke her silence with a giggle, then gently bit on her lower lip in humored disbelief of his husband’s faithful yet adorable actions. She pressed yet another kiss, this time on his warm cheek, then wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose close to his beating heart.

 

“Did you seriously think I’d get flustered by _this_? This is easily one of your top five most adorable moments, honey. I’m just… surprised that you managed to do all this behind my back and without me noticing. I kinda like it.” Claire laughed again, using her fingers to trace out his defined jawline.

 

Owen simply replied with a grin, “Says the person who absolutely _detests_ anything that is unplanned.”

 

“This is just a one time thing - just because you were being so shy about it, Mr. Dearing. But in all honesty, I’m just glad that you went through the trouble of doing all of this. You’re so lovely.”

 

“I’m glad that I did it too, Mrs. Grady. We wouldn’t be lying on this bed in our birthday suits on this beautiful island if I didn’t risk my life trying to convince your parents.”

 

Claire couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of Owen ringing the doorbell at her parent’s front door, running his fingers through his hair, then gripping the back of his neck in nervousness while waiting for them to invite him in. Owen had every right to be anxious though - her father wasn’t a man who was easy to convince, especially when it involved family matters (and his precious youngest daughter). But now, she was sure that Robert admired Owen for his everlasting love and commitment to her, remembering the the pride written all over his face when Owen pulled her in for a deep kiss at their wedding ceremony. She knew that her mother was on the other end of the spectrum - unlike her father, Lisa was beyond elated when Claire first introduced her to Owen, partly because she had been silently waiting forever for Claire to finally welcome a significant other into her life. If she was being honest, Lisa also loved Owen for his dashing features and his kind-hearted persona, thus she easily accepted him as her son-in-law.

 

Feeling a surge of affection for the man lying beside her running from head to toe, Claire snuggled closer to Owen, breathing in his unique earthy scent of sandalwood, mixed with the vanilla-scented body wash they used the night before. She reached out towards his scruffy beard and brushed against his cheeks, then swung her sleek leg over his waist and nuzzled her face into his chest, the light dusting of hair tickling her delicate skin.

 

Owen almost failed to hear her mutter out “ _I’m so lucky to have you in my life._ ” as she kissed his neck, nibbled on his ear lobe and rocked her hips against his.

 

As their breaths intensified while they brought each other closer than ever, bodies gradually finding a common rhythm as they brought themselves to the brink of release over and over again, both of them couldn’t help but realize how they never wanted these euphoric moments to end, mentally promising each other that these mutual feelings of love and lust would keep them together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed writing this prompt! Everything in this prompt that is related to Hawaii was partially inspired by my vacation there a few months back.
> 
> My Ask box on Tumblr (verxxotle.tumblr.com/ask) is open for more prompts. Also, do check out my first prompt titled 'Lightweight' (on AO3 and on my Tumblr under the #prompts tag) if you haven't! Do leave comments if you wish - comments will definitely help me improve on my writing.


End file.
